Sentinel
by sylvanius
Summary: One-Shot. Just a day with Daine and Numair going to the market together. More a friendship fic than anything. R&R please.


**This is set between the end of EM and the begining of the Immortals war. Semi-implied D/N if you squint...kind of. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daine slowed her pace to look at a pair of leather boots in the window of a cobbler's shop before she realized that Numair was already far ahead of her. She ran to catch up and he looked behind him and slowed down.

"See something you like?" He asked curiously, glancing at the shops behind them, and she shook her head.

"Not really." The marketplace was crowded and she was getting annoyed with having to dodge people every couple steps. She and Numair had decided to make a day trip into the marketplace since Numair had needed some new spell materials and even though Daine had been in Tortall for a few years she still thought of it as a treat to go somewhere as busy and colourful as the marketplace. The two came upon Numair's favourite bookstore and Numair let out a frustrated sigh when he realized that it was so busy that it would be difficult to get in let alone find something.

"This is going to take forever." He pulled on his nose, thinking.

"Well, you could get whatever book you want and I could go and get some of the other things you need while you're doing that. It'd be fair quicker." She said mater-of-factly and he smiled down at her.

"Sensible, aren't you. I do need some spell materials." He quickly listed off a few herbs and Daine thought for a moment.

"I should be able to get all that at a healer's." She said finally, going over the list in her head.

"Simple enough; here, it shouldn't be more than this." He handed her a small handful of coins before turning back to glare at the blocked entry of the shop.

"I'll be back soon." The girl said before turning away and heading down the street.

* * *

A few moments later Daine was still pushing through the throngs of people. She was sure that she had seen a healer's around here somewhere. Sighing heavily she ducked through and alley to avoid more people and found herself coming out in one of the squares. She smiled idly to herself when she realized the last time she had been there was for a festival a few weeks back. She smiled more broadly when she remembered that night. It was one of the great festivals and the entire city had been alive with celebration. She had been convinced with some rider friends to go down into the city with them as opposed to staying at the barracks. She had ended up dancing with another rider boy who was there several times that night and had seen him rather frequently since. He had been calling on her frequently and he was sweet enough, enough to put butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her anyway. She shook her head and moved on; surely the only thing he wanted from her was for her to lift her skirts. A small part of her, however, wondered if that was really such a bad thing. She blushed at her own audacity and shook her head again; she couldn't believe that she was really thinking of those things. She was far too young; but then again, was she really? Daine bit her lip as she rolled this new information around in her mind. She knew of plenty of girls who had families by now so age really wasn't a factor. She sighed again, even if she was old enough this was no time to be thinking of such silly things as canoodling. Gods, with war with Carthak hovering over everyone's heads she shouldn't be thinking of anything else, it was nice to even be able to go out into the city.

Looking up Daine realized that she had walked past the healer's and turned around to backtrack. She found it soon enough and entered, going back over the mental list of herbs.

"Hello?" She called out when there was no one in site. It was a small dimly lit place with tables and shelves filled with various assortments of herbs and charms. Daine stopped when she noticed the far wall. Hanging from pins were a number of small charms hanging from pins. Daine bit her lip as she walked towards the wall. She delicately picked up one of the gold goddess circles. How fitting, she thought sourly.

"Here for pleasure, not business, I see." Came a light voice from behind her. Daine dropped the charm back against the wall and spun around turning red. A woman of about thirty-five stood in the doorway leading form the main building and a lilting smile gracing her features.

"Uh, no, actually; I just need some herbs." She stepped across the room quickly and repeated the list to the healing woman. The healer moved briskly around the shop, collecting the materials, as Daine peeked back towards the charms.

"Here you are." The woman placed the ingredients on a table next to them. "Anything else?" She asked; a knowing tone in her voice.

"Um, no thank you m'am." Daine stuttered, still glancing towards the glint of gold. She couldn't believe that she was really thinking about this.

"You're sure now?" The teasing was gone form the healer's voice and she looked Daine straight in the eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of child and it's best to be prepared."

Daine fidgeted, the woman was right she'd rather be prepared in case something did happen whether it be now or later.

"I suppose you're right." Daine mumbled and the healer nodded and walked over to the display.

"Which one then, I suppose you know which are the best." Daine nodded and looked over the display. There were charms made of bronze, copper, silver and gold. She looked at the prices quickly and paled. She had brought a full purse but she would still not be able to afford the gold. The copper would be the best price wise but she could afford the silver, though it would be a big purchase for her. She hesitated and the healer spoke again.

"Just remember, this really isn't something you want to be thrifty about." She said quietly and Daine nodded and gestured towards the silver. "Alright then, just let me add up your total."

Daine had just put the coins down onto the table, Numair's for the herbs and her own for the charm, when she heard a voice behind her that made her go cold.

"Daine, I'm glad I found you; I just remembered that I need sage as well." He stepped up behind Daine. "Did you get everything else?" He looked down onto the table and stopped suddenly when he saw the charm lying next to the other parcels, still not wrapped. A moment of silence went by as Numair stared at the charm, Daine looked down at her hands with her face burning and the healer looked between the two of them. Finally Numair cleared his voice and spoke, his voice a little hoarse.

"My lady, I would like to add some sage to my purchase" He paused, bowing his head to the woman and took in a breath before continuing "and she'll take the gold instead of the silver." Daine looked sharply at him but he didn't look at her as he slid her own money back to her and deposited his own onto the table. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off quietly.

"No, don't argue. The gold will be better." He looked as though he had more to say but closed his mouth as the healer returned and they finished their purchase.

Daine and Numair left the shop and were walking back towards the palace; the streets had mostly cleared now as the market was closing. They hadn't talked since leaving the shop and she was currently occupied with biting a nail. Numair cleared his throat.

"I did say that as your teacher it was my responsibility to provide you with anything that you needed-" Daine shot a glare at him and he immediately quieted. After a few moments he sighed and pulled her hand from her mouth.  
"Stop fretting magelet. You're growing up; this is all a part of that." He put and arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair quickly. "I just have to remember that too." He mumbled to himself, too quiet for her to hear.

* * *

**So sorry for my long absence form the fanfic world....review please!**


End file.
